Sam's First Day
by wholockian99
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! Today is the first day of school , for Sam and Dean. But when Sam wakes up he doesn't feel right. How will his day play out, as he tries not to be sick, to avoid leaving school? (one-shot, Weechester/teenchester Sam: 11 Dean: 15)


"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean shouted, from the bathroom.

Sam knew what today was, and he dreaded waking up. The first day of school. Dad, and the boys were only going to be in town for a few weeks to deal with a werewolf case. John had left the house earlier, leaving Dean to help get Sam ready, and out of the house. The minute Sam sat up he felt off. He let out a little cough, and stood up. His legs ached and he instantly knew it was going to be a terrible day.

* * *

"You ready to meet some new friends? Hey Sammy, maybe you'll find a girl here." Dean teased.

"Yeh sure." Sam muttered his reply.

"Hey," Dean announced stopping Sam dead in his tracks, "Is something wrong? When you woke up I heard you groaning, you didn't bother to eat breakfast. You just seem out of it Sam."

"I'm fine Dean okay! I-I am just sort of nervous." Sam replied remembering the painful memories from his last school.

"Well, if anything happens during the day you call me, and I will call dad got it?" Dean said, with a worried look on his face.

"Got it."

Several minutes later, they entered the building. Dean was in 9th grade which was in another wing of the school, so for now Sam was alone. He looked around for his locker. 1543. Sam stopped, slid his back pack off of his right shoulder, and put the combination in. He opened it, and saw this bland pale off-white colored inside. He swung his back pack in carelessly, almost falling over doing so. His head started spinning. He had to close his eyes and hold on to the ide of his locker to stop himself from collapsing.

"Are you okay?"

Sam did not recognize this voice. He looked up and saw the girl, with the locker next to his, was looking at him.

"Umm yeh I'm fine just a little dizzy is all." Sam mumbled.

"Well I hope you feel better! What's you name?", the girl chimed in, "I'm Hannah."

"Hey, I'm Sam Winchester."

She had beautiful brown hair, tinted red. She had hazel colored eyes, and purple braces. Her hair fell into perfect curls, at her shoulders. Sam felt his mouth go dry, as he saw how beautiful she was.

* * *

Walking into first hour, Sam felt his legs hurt more and more. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Hey Sam!", Sam turned and saw Hannah pointing to a seat next to her.

Sam managed to put a smile on his face and trudge over to the desk. The seat was cold, which felt good on his over heating body. He placed his books on the ground next to him, and sat patiently waiting for class to begin.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Summers and I am your science teacher this year. So who is excited for biology and chemistry!" The teacher shouted.

The class sat quietly, faces filled with boredom, and expressions saying 'I really don't want to be here'.

"Wow I really lucked out with an enthusiastic bunch didn't I?" Mr. Summers mumbled.

He proceeded to pass out a pre-test to see what the students had already known. Half way through the test, Sam felt his stomach churning, and his face got hot and red. He began to sweat furiously, as he felt bile rise in his throat. He didn't want to have to leave school on the first day, so he powered through it.

* * *

_BRINGGGGGGGGGGGG_

The first hour bell rang, and Sam gathered up his stuff. He stood up all to quickly, and swayed momentarily.

"You sure you're okay Sam?" Hannah asked nervously.

"Yeh I assure you, I'm fine." Sam lied through gritted teeth.

His stomach was clenching up and he wanted to lie down and call quits. But he was not one to easily give up.

Sam was able to make it to lunch. he met Dean out at recess.

"dean I-I really don't feel good." Sam complained, sitting up against the fence..

"Hey look at me buddy," Dean said, tilting his brother's head up.

Dean could see the pained expression on Sam's face, and he could feel the heat radiating off of his fore head.

"Man you look terrible...Why didn't you just stay home?"

"I didn't want to keep dad away from his hunt, and I felt fine this morning."

"Okay, but if you can't handle it anymore go to the nurse and have her call me. We can home afterwards." dean replied, ruffling Sam's hair carefully.

* * *

The worst pain hit Sam during 5th hour, which was directly after lunch. He walked in, sat down and laid his head on the desk. It felt cool and comforting, and he felt his eyes shut ever so slowly.

_WHAM!_

Sam was jolted awake, when he heard another student drop their textbook. He had lifted his head up much too fast, and he felt it throb. He was feeling worse than ever. He felt nauseous, dizzy and extremely cold. The teacher had not even noticed Sam was asleep. _How long was I out? _Sam thought to himself, while he squinted and looked at the clock. as hard as he tried, he could not tell the time. Sam was seeing double vision. Suddenly a groan escaped his mouth, much louder than he anticipated. _Oh no...please don't puke...please do-_ Sam's thoughts were interrupted as he lurched forward, and all of his food from earlier that day spewed out of his mouth. The teacher ran over, and told a student to go get the nurse.

"D-ean...I w-want D-ean..." Sammy groaned as he lurched forward, vomiting yet again.

Sam laid down on the ground, groaning, with his eyes shut tight. He just wanted Dean, and dad. He felt like a ball of crap, and he didn't want to move from where he was. The teacher ran over to the phone.

"Yes hello, this is Mrs. Adler. I have a student who is really sick. Sam Winchester. he is refusing to move from the floor, and keeps asking for his brother. Dean Winchester. Could you get him here please? Thank you very much." The teacher hung up the phone, rushing back to Sam, who continued to gag and whimper. he was in sheer agony, and Sam felt hot tears form in his eyes. Suddenly the voices started to fade, as he felt his mind go blank, and he passed out.

* * *

"_Sammy...Hey Sammy...It's okay buddy just relax._"

"Wh-S'Dea-S-sick." Sam mumbled, regaining consciousness.

"Shhh you're okay." Dean's voice was quite, and relaxing.

Dean was sitting next to him, stroking Sam's hair. Normally Sam hated that, but it felt good.

"I-I wann' go home."

"Yeh I figured. Can you stand up, or do you want to stay here for a little bit?"

"I-I want dad." Sam said, a hot lump forming in his throat. His head was hurting so much, and he just wanted his dad.

"I called him he is on his way." Dean answered, while now rubbing Sam's back.

"Dean? Sam? How is he?" John entered the room, and ran to the side of his youngest son, who was lying on the floor.

"Hey Sammy. How are you feeling?"

"S-sick. M"h head hurts, so does my stomach, and throat."

"I know tiger," John replied, slowly picking up and cradling Sammy in his arms. "Let's get you home, and cleaned up."

The ride home was rough. They had to stop the impala three times so Sam could get out, and vomit. The swaying of the car was just making his pain worse. Sam would cry out after every bump they hit.

Once they got back to the motel, John carried his youngest son out of the car, onto the bed. John pulled the thermometer out of the first aid kit, and put it under Sam's tongue. 102.2. It was not too high, which was reassuring for the already scared father.

"Hey Sam let's get those gross clothes off and get you in the shower, then i can give you some medicine and you can sleep. How does that sound?" John asked Sam

Sam grunted, and slumped against his father. John and Dean helped Sam get his clothes off, and Dean helped Sam into the bath. After about ten minutes in the tub, John lifted up his 11 year old, and Dean helped him get Sam into a pair of grey sweat pants and an old green t-shirt. John guided the ill Sam over to the bed, and helped cover him up with blankets.

"Here take these buddy," John said quietly, handing Sam a glass of water and two small blue pills,"They are going to help take away the pain, and they will help you sleep better."

Sam popped the medication into his mouth, and took a small sip of water. He laid his head down wearily and closed his eyes. He felt bad about lying to Dean, and that he had to miss the rest of school. But he sure was glad that he got away with no homework!


End file.
